Sin palabras
by ASKNB
Summary: Vanessa Kirkland no tiene la forma o manera de explicarse ante el catalán que le hace suspirar. Para un amigo por su cumpleaños Nyo!Cataluna x 2PNyo!Escocia, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy dueña de mi OC Escocia espero y te agrade. :3


**Felicidades Couri-kun que te la pases super y espero te sigan consintiendo sin más preámbulos** **tu regalo**

* * *

Cada que ella lo veía se ponía roja, temblaba como si estuviera un sismo o incluso un terremoto, trataba de sonreír y lo lograba pero era una como si te encontraras a cierto payaso de cómics (versión mujer); se ponía tan nerviosa, tan tímida que tampoco lograba congeniar palabras coherentes por ejemplo:

-Hola, Vane ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Hay bolas quiero regalar-.

O uno como esto:

-Vanessa ¿qué tal tu día?-.

-Buawu-.

Sí, para Vanessa Kirkland se le complicaba mucho hablar con su "sueño"; Jordi Fernández Vidal chico caballeroso, atento y cordial, de cabellos cortos castaños, ojos ámbar, piel morena y de nacionalidad cataluña.

Vanessa era una muchacha de cabellos largos que llegaban hasta sus pechos, de color negro como la noche, ojos como rubíes.

Gracias a Jordi ella dejó de usar lentes de armazón por unos de contacto; Jordi para la escocesa era su amor platónico, suspiraba cada que alguien lo mencionaba y no sabía cómo declararse.

-¿Cómo le hago para salir con el chico más apuesto del mundo?-.

-¿Por qué no vas y le dices? "Me gustas, sal conmigo"- decía su hermana Olivia Kirkland que estaba más ocupada en hacer cupcakes que atender los amores de su hermana-.

-Sabes que no puedo estando frente a él-.

-¿Y si le escribes una carta y se la das?-.

-Trataré-.

Y así decidió a escribir, pasó una hora, dos horas, tres horas y el paquete de hojas blancas se había acabado y hecho bolita en un cesto de basura en donde ya la basura salía.

Se estampó contra la pared, era inútil no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía por el castaño, desilusionada por no poder confesarse salió al parque.

- _"¿Cómo acercarme al único que me ha tratado tan bien?"-_ veía el piso muy pensativa-.

Escuchó unos pasos venir, pensaba que era su hermana quien le regañaría ya que se acabó todo el paquete de hojas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me acabé 100 hojas blancas en tan solo tratar de escribir una carta que nunca entregaré a el que me gusta, el que anhelo salir y tener una cita; no obstante soy la chica perdedora que nunca saldrá con él porque no logra articular palabras congruentes o que vayan de acuerdo a lo que me pregunta -suspiró-, nunca tendré una oportunidad con Jordi-.

-¿Y por qué no podrías salir conmigo?-.

La escocesa abrió los ojos de par en par, levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó como un tomate. En su cabeza pasaba "Me quiero morir Jordi me ha escuchado, ahora se va a burlar de mí, qué tonta, tonta, tonta soy".

-A decir verdad, tú también me gustas, no sabía cómo decirlo y cuando bajaste de tu edificio con la cabeza gacha me preocupé porque tu hermana te haya hecho algo-.

La joven se quedaba con ojos incrédula, se preocupó por ella, ella le gustaba y ese sentimiento era correspondido, abrió la boca un poco y no dijo nada.

-Vane ¿quisieras… salir… con…-.

Un balonazo en la cabeza de la muchacha interrumpió el momento romántico, dejándola inconsciente.

Despertó una hora después, se encontraba en la sala de la casa de la escocesa y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana parada frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Olivia, tuve el sueño más bonito-.

-¿Enserio? ¿De qué trató?-.

-Jordi, dijo que le gustaba y antes de eso yo me le confesé porque pensaba que eras tú y me estaba pidiendo salir con él… y… y… y me dieron en la cabeza con una pelota- vio hacia abajo- ya ni le pude decir que sí-.

-Sabes en esta habitación hay 3 personas, tú, yo y él-señaló al de la esquina quién era el famoso catalán- creo que debes revisar tus ojos y ver a tu alrededor cada que hablas de él, te la encargo un poco voy a ver si los pastelillos ya están-.

-Claro, y-yo la vigilo- una vez que se fue Vanessa se cubrió con una almohada la cara-.

-Adelante dilo-.

-¿Decir qué?-.

-Que soy la mayor imbécil del mundo-.

-No lo eres -se acercó a ella- y quién debiera ser el imbécil, ese sería yo- al decir eso la oji roja se descubrió la cara-.

-No, no digas eso-.

-Sí, si lo soy pues no me di cuenta que yo te gustaba a tí y tú a mi y bueno terminamos de esta manera, yo trayendote en mis brazos con la cara más roja que pude tener… lo siento de saber que era recíproco me hubiera confesado antes y evitar esto- sonrió leve-.

-Creo que estamos en la misma sintonía ya que ni tú ni yo sabía lo que sentía cada quién, no sé si me expliqué bien, que tú y yo… bueno ya sabes-.

-Creo que sí… entonces… ¿aceptas salir conmigo? Te lo pregunto ahora que ya no hay balón en cancha-.

-¡Por supuesto! -gritó emocionada y luego pensò lo que hizo sonrojándose-, digo… yo, si quiero-.

-Bien… ¿el sábado a las 7?- ella solo asintió- paso por ti- asintió otra vez y él giró el picaporte abandonando la habitación, ella comenzó a brincar eufórica, la puerta se abrió de nuevo- lo siento se me olvidó la sudadera -vio a la chica mirando a otro lado-.

-No, descuida pasa -tomó su prenda y esta vez sí se fue-.

Vanessa se sentía tan eufórica que bailar en la sala de su casa le resultaba la mejor cosa que ella podría hacer en toda su vida, saldría con Fernández, ¿qué otra cosa podría salir mal?... Trató de no pensar en eso y en cambio siguió brincando y saltando.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina el fic por ahora y espero de corazón Corier que te haya gustado los fics que debo actualizar los actualizaré una vez que mi cerebro deje de estar seco, sin más que decir me voy se cuidan hasta la próxima bye-bye**


End file.
